What is needed is a connector assembly for connecting a cable to a printed circuit board. The connection from the cable must provide a sealed housing, that is, one that is capable of being submersed entirely in chemical liquids without ensuing damage to the electrical components located therein. And the connection to the circuit board must be provided by a zero insertion force connector.